Hope Vicuna
Hope Vicuna is a tribute from District Two. She volunteered for her Hunger Games. Info Hope Vicuna Female District Two Age: 17 Weapon: Dual Scimitars Appearance: Hope is a rather tall girl. She is about 6'0. She has light green hair which flows down till just above her belly buttom. She has sparkling white teeth. Her eyes described as Emerald Green and beautiful. She has long and skinny legs. She has an everlasting smile on her face. Personality: Hope is talkative girl. She keeps on talking and talking. She is rather dumb. She doesn't have much knowledge about the world surrounding her and often makes comments that don't make any sense. She doesn't know when the keep her mouth shut when she is talking about something or someone. She is easily influencable. She is fierce when she knows she is being used for something bad. People usually have an easy time convincing Hope to do something. She enjoys being around people. In short, she is a social person. Backstory: Hope lived with her family in District Two. She had an amazing youth. She got along with all kids very well and had many friends. She daydreams a lot. Often thinking about life in more richness than she already lives in. Her father has an huge influence on the day life in District Two. Many of the citizens speculate that they are the Maffia of District Two. Strong, rich and drugs. These speculations are correct. Hope doesn't know how her parents earn their money. People try to keep her as her friend as much as possible because they fear their lives might be over when they disagree with Hope. One day one of Hope's closed friends, who got abused at home, talked about how she got hit again by her dad. She asked Hope if Hope could do anything about, even going as far as murder. Hope grab a knife and went to the house of her friend, just a day before the reaping. She quickly dragged the knife across her friend's father's throat. A blood red fountain coverd Hope. She quickly ran off to the nearest river. She washed herself. While she was bathing, a boy sneaked up on her. A boy, around the age of 25, kept looking for her and eventually tried to rape her. In self defense Hope stab the boy in the chest. She went home and went into her room for a day. Next day she volunteered on the reaping day. When she had a few minutes left with her family she confessed that she killed her friend's father and someone who tried to rape her. Strengths: Her amazing personality allows her to befriend people easily. She can make friends with whoever she wants. Hope also has some decent strength in her upperbody, including her arms, which allow her to be strong in hand to hand fights and climbing. Weaknesses: Hope doesn't know how to stop talking. She keeps continueing and continueing. Sometimes people get annoyed by this. She puts her trust easily in people and let them influence her a lot. In normal life this isnt as bad as it will be in the Hunger Games. Interview angle: Innocent, yet stunning the audience with her stunning looks and personality, expecting a huge applause when the interview is over. Bloodbath strategy: She is a career tribute so she will join the bloodbath. When she sees the scimitars she will imediately grab them and start slicing through tributes. She will gather up with careers when the bloodbath is over. She will go on tribute hunting too. Alliance: The Careers. Token: A vine ring Category:Wesolini Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:Characters